Heretofore, three-dimensional chess boards used in the play of three-dimensional chess games, were constructed so that each chess board was positioned above, and spaced apart from a lower chess board. The space between the boards was large enough to allow a player's hand to be inserted between the boards in order to move chess pieces around each of the boards. Although three-dimensional chess games provide greater challenges to a chess player, various deficiencies detract from the overall play of such games.
Existing three-dimensional chess games having chess boards spaced apart, make it difficult to observe the correct square to move a chess piece to, so that the chess piece is precisely above or below a particular square on a particular board. For example, when the player is attempting to line a chess piece up on a different board above or below each other, so as to attack an opponent's chess piece, it is difficult to observe the proper square the chess piece should be positioned on. An additional disadvantage of existing three-dimensional chess games is that it is difficult and complicated to move a chess piece between boards. The player must first move a chess piece out to the edge of a board, raise or lower the chess piece to the adjacent board, and then finally insert the chess piece back onto the new board level to the piece's new position on that board. Because of the time required and the physical length of movement of a piece, it is difficult to remember the board level and square the piece is to be positioned on, thereby breaking the player's concentration. Additionally, existing three-dimensional chess games require a significant amount of time to play because of the increased length of time for piece movement.
A further disadvantage of existing three-dimensional chess games is the size of such games, requiring the numerous boards with space between the boards results in a large, cumbersome game which is difficult to transport. A large amount of space is required to play such games, and additional expense in manufacturing is required due to the large number of components necessary to join the multi-boards.
A need has thus arisen for a three-dimensional chess game making it easier to view chess pieces and visually locate each chess piece and their relationship to other chess pieces in a three-dimensional playing environment. A need has arisen for a three-dimensional chess game which eliminates cumbersome play of moving chess pieces between multiple boards by making the game play faster and more challenging to the player.
A need has further arisen for a three-dimensional chess game that is compact, lightweight, and easy to manufacture, requiring no assembly.